


Regrets

by Narni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Regrets, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narni/pseuds/Narni
Summary: A short piece about Draco post battle but could be anytime.
Kudos: 3





	Regrets

The night is somehow different tonight, there are no clouds in the inky sky, the air is still and calm. There is only a gentle breeze to carry fallen leaves across the stoned ground. The pale moon filters through the dungeon's tiny windows into Slytherin's dormitory. It ghosts across a young man's face giving the sleeper a snow white complexion. However, you'd be forgiven for thinking his slumber is as peaceful as the night outside. Instead, his pale eyelashes flutter against slightly flushed cheeks, his laboured breathing is shallow as clammy hands grip at forgotten sheets. His blond hair is plastered to his damp forehead. He jerks suddenly. His grey eyes move beneath their closed lids as the boy in question is taken to another place. A place filled with fire, screams, darkness and death. Oh, so much death.

Yes, it is safe to say Draco Malfoy regrets his past deeds…


End file.
